Seven Days
by Miidori
Summary: Ditinggal seminggu dengan adik laki-laki yang menyebalkan hanyalah salah satu dari kesialan yang Rin miliki. Apalagi ketika berandalan terkenal di sekolahnya ikut menginap di rumahnya untuk menjaga adiknya. Berjuanglah untuk hidup, Rin!
1. Chapter 1

Another multichap. Wkwkw, ini sebagai pengganti aja kok. Hehehe, selamat membaca

* * *

**Miidori Proudly Presents:**

**"Seven Days."**

**Disclaimer: All Vocaloid Character and the lyrics are not mine.**

**Warning: AU, **_**typo(s), misstypo(s), **_**OOC, PoV membingungkan, **_**failfailfail to the max**_**, dll.**

**Summary: Ditinggal seminggu dengan adik laki-laki yang menyebalkan hanyalah salah satu dari kesialan yang Rin miliki. Apalagi ketika berandalan terkenal di sekolahnya ikut menginap di rumahnya untuk menjaga adiknya. Berjuanglah untuk hidup, Rin!**

**Dont Like? Injek tombol 'back' atau 'x'.**

* * *

Koper berwarna merah yang cukup besar sudah ada di depan kamar Lily, _single parent_, bukan _plural parents_. Kagami Lily baru saja memindahkan beberapa baju dari lemari ke koper merah tersebut. Istilahnya sih, imigrasi baju. Baju-baju yang _formal_, _semi-formal_, daster, sarung, sampe kain kafan (?) masuk semua. Berat sih, tapi rela bagi-bagi?

Tumpukan data yang setebal kuku gunderuwo ikut nimbrung di koper tersebut, menjadikan koper itu sebgai barbel dadakan yang membuat nama Lily berubah menjadi Ade Lily, atau Lily 'Tak Goyang Maka Koper Melayang' Hercules.

Mengusap keringat yang menjadi tetes terakhir dalam 5 liter kini Lily mengambil langkah pertama. Suara langkah kakinya mengiringi langkahnya di rumah sederhana miliknya. Saat sampai di tempat tujuan, ia menekan _handle _pintu, dan mendorongnya.

"Rin—"

Baru saja mengucapkan kata pertama, aroma Sampo Tumpeh-Tumpeh (?) dan _vanilla_-_ice_-_cream_ -alamak-enak-Author-sampe-pengen langsung bercampur. Oksigen langsung ogah menempati paru-paru Lily, bahkan sempat terpikirkan untuk menghisap knalpot motor aja, atau hawa gunderwo. Usut punya usut, dan _fic_ ini punya Author, ternyata oh ternyata, dirimu mengkhianati hatiku~ oh, la—eh, salah. Maksudnya, ternyata oh ternyata, anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara Kagami memeluknya erat. Dan kini, Rinto menjadi tersangka mengapa hemoglobin dalam darah sudah tidak ingin menggombali mbak oksigen. Hiks!

"_Kaa-chan_, jangan pergi..." pelukannya melemah, seiring suaranya. Baju Lily sedikit basah, akibat air mata, ludah, ingus yang diblender. "Aku takut..."

Sebagai ibu yang baik, mengesampingkan segala kejijikkan terhadap air mata, ludah, dan ingus yang diblender jadi Tumpeh-Tumpeh Milkshake(?), tangannya mengelus rambut pirang Rinto pelan. "Udah, udah. _Kaa-chan_ cuman seminggu, kok. Gak usah takut, kan ada Rin-_nee_ yang nemenin."

"Bukan masalah Rin-_nee_ atau siapapun itu yang nemenin. Tapi aku takut..."

"Takut apa? Hmm?"

"... takut kalo gak dibeliin oleh-oleh"

Anak kurang ajar.

"Gimana _Kaa-chan_, di_troll_ sama Rinto?" suara yang lebih dewasa dari Rinto, dan lebih muda dari Lily menyapa daun telinga Lily yang—barusan—panas akibat ledakan bom elpiji. Rin berdiri di samping pintu kamarnya—dan juga Rinto. Rambutnya yang sepanjang bahu lebih 3 cm dibiarkan tergerai. _Sweater_ gelap yang di bagian lengannya dilipat seperempat lengan melekat di tubunya, dan celana pendek menjadi pakaian tidurnya. " _Kaa-chan_?"

Dengan posisi memunggungi Rin, dan Rinto di dekapannya ia menjawab, "Biasa aja," emang udah keburu sebel.

Rin melenggang masuk, melalui celah yang tercipta antara sang ibu dan adiknya, lalu duduk di _double size bed_ yang bersprei Dora-mabok-sama-Boots-pake-es-teh-anget-asin. "_Kaa-chan _mau ke mana?"

Melepas pelukan Rinto yang posesif, Lily menatap putri pertamanya. "Dinas di Fukuoka," ia menggendong Rinto, dan berjalan ke arah Rin. "Kamu jagain Rinto, ya. Tenang aja, anak dari temennya _Kaa-chan_ bakal nemenin kamu, kok."

"Aku bisa sendiri," Rin mengubah posisinya, taadinya duduk jadi tidur dengan salah satu kaki menumpu yang lain. "Kalo Rinto nakal, ceburin aja di got."

"Rin-_nee_!"

"Apa?"

"Kok gitu—"

"Udah, udah! Beranteeem mulu!" Lily menengahi. Gayanya kayak ababil gitu. Maklum, kangen masa muda kayak lagunya Rhoma Irama, yang Darah Muda—Darah muda, daranya para remajaaa, gejreng! Gejreng!

Lily sekali lagi menatap kedua anaknya. Dengan ditemani hembusan AC suhu 16 derajat, juga wangi daun jeruk purut tidak heran mengapa kamar ini terasa begitu menyejukkan. Lily hanya tersenyum kecut, sekecut ketek om-om berdaster yang mempunyai bulu dada lebat.

"_Kaa-chan_ tidur sini."

—

Pagi-pagi sekali Lily sudah berangkat dengan dijemput oleh temannya. Meninggalkan seribu kangen yang tertumbuk di hati kecil Rinto. Rin? Sebenernya sih kangen, cuman mau sok _cool_ aja depan adeknya. Jadi nanti pas adeknya nanya kenapa gak kangen, jawabnya, "Cuman seminggu doang, kok. Nanti juga balik." Tapi nanti jangan salahin yang jongkok di bawah _shower_ sambil meraung-raung, "_Kaa-chaaaaaaaaan_!"

Dan kini, Rin memegang memegang tangan kanan sang adik untuk menunggu lampu penyebrangan berubah hijau.

Mereka bersekolah di Crypton Academy. Di mana dibagi 3 bangunan—Sekolah Dasar, Sekolah Menengah Pertama, dan Sekolah Menengah Atas. Terpaut 7 tahun, membuat Rin dan adiknya ikut terpaut juga satu bangunan. Adiknya di bagian barat, sedangkan Rin bagian timur. Seragam mereka juga hampir sama, blazer hitam, rok lipit motif kotak-kotak bagi perempuan, celana panjang kotak-kotak bagi laki-laki dan yang paling penting, jeng, jeng, jeng... lambang sekolah! Err, sebenernya sih agak susah gambarinnya cuman ya gitu. Campuran antara Stoner Stanley dan Dora.

Rin mengadah, melihat lampu penyebrangan yang sudah berganti warna. Dengan tangan Rinto di yang dia seret(?), mereka melewati antrian mobil. Dan saat menapak di tempat yang dituju, mata mereka langsung melihat ke depan. Masa depan cerah, dengan tambahan pelangi mejikuhibiniutospinkcok(?), serta blink-blink yang nyolong dari _girlband_ Bl-nk. Mereka sampai.

" Akhirnya harta karun!"

BUKAN WOI!

—

Kagamine Len berjalan dengan gagahnya. Anak dari kelas 11-E itu langsung membuat beberapa orang menyingkir demi jalurnya. Kayak belah tengah gitu, kan keliatan tuh botaknya.

Siapa sih yang gak kenal Babang Lenneh? Gak ada lah. Tanya aja sama Tukang Becak di Indonesia, siapa Kagamine Len, paling dijawab, "Oh, itu ya, keLENgking?!" ITU MAH BEDA!

Kagamine Len, berandalan nomor satu, _mostwanted_ para om-om. Mukanya garang, bagi kalangan sesama berandal, ia dikenal karena kekuatannya, katanya sih, dia kayak Adolf Hitler, Mad 'Greget' Dog, sama Hot 'Enak' Dog kalo dicampur. Gak bisa bayangin seberapa kuat pukulan yang terbentuk dari bogem gratis tangannya, serta pukulan ujung tongkat _baseball_ yang pedes kayak Maicih.

Mata birunya bagai elang berkepala naga (?) menjelajah. Membuat orang-orang yang ada di tengah-tengah jalan menyingkir, dan yang udah menyingkir, making nyingkir (gimana caranya?). Pekikan gadis-gadis ikut mengiringi langkah sang jelmaan Hercules berwujud Hades. Pasukan siang bolong di belakangnya juga ikutan nimbrung narsis. Mau tidak mau, yang tadinya mata para gadis bening ngeliat Len, langsuuuuung butek kekuning-kuningan ngeliat pasukan ceking.

Tapi, ditinjau dari sisi Len datang. Kelas Len yang disebutkan 11-E sudah terlewat. Entah Len lupa atau tidak tapi kakinya masih terus berjalan. Apa kini Len berbaik hati menampilkan wajahnya yang semulus paha kudanil pada para _fans_-nya (baca: kipas angin)? Ataukah ada maksud lain?

Angin masih saja ditembus Len. Kelas-kelas sebelumnya telah terlewat. Dan kini ia berhenti pada 11-A, di mana isinya adalah pemegang IQ 130 lebih? Tanpa memusingkan tatapan bingung teman-temannya serta pasukannya, ia melenggang masuk. Membuat anak-anak yang sedang mengobrol ria menatap ke arahnya. Anjing menggonggong, Len berlalu. Kakinya masih berjalan, lalu berhneti pada deretan pojok akhir.

Lelaki berambut biru yang terinfeksi Len-lope-lope-aw-aw virus langsung bersemu merah, dan memekik. Membuat gadis di sebelahnya memukul punggung Kaito.

"Berisik!"

"Lo Rin?"

Rin menengok ke atas. Menemukan penjelmaan setan-setan yang menjadi satu, "Eh bujug, kolor Kaito terbang-terbang!" Rin latah bentar. Elus-elus dada, dia menatap kembali sang pemilik wajah setan, "Yak."

"Gue Len. Yang bakal nginep di rumah lo."

Len (_makhluk pluto_). Berandalan yang paling ditakuti. Jangan coba-coba berantem sama dia, kalo gak mau dijadiin cap cai.

Sekian kamus singkatnya.

Otak Rin mulai _loading_. Dan langsung 101%

"HAH?!"

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**Author Time:**

haah, akhirnyaaa. gimana? jelek yak? hehe, maaf. masih amatir gini :'). udahlah, daripada lama, langsung...

Review, qq!:3


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya apdet! Maaf lama banget kagak diapdet-apdet :'). Beberapa alasan, akan saya jelaskan di bawah. Selamat membaca!

* * *

**Miidori Proudly Presents:**

**"Seven Days."**

**Disclaimer: All Vocaloid Character and the lyrics are not mine.**

**Warning: AU, **_**typo(s), misstypo(s), **_**OOC, **_**failfailfail to the max**_**, dll.**

**Summary: Ditinggal seminggu dengan adik laki-laki yang menyebalkan hanyalah salah satu dari kesialan yang Rin miliki. Apalagi ketika berandalan terkenal di sekolahnya ikut menginap di rumahnya untuk menjaga adiknya. Berjuanglah untuk hidup, Rin!**

**Dont Like? Injek tombol 'back' atau 'x'.**

* * *

Bagi Rin hidup itu ada asem, pahit, asin, dan—akhirnya—manis. Tentu saja, orang-orang sangat setuju dengan pemikiran ini. Istilahnya, hidup itu bukan _fairytale_, dongeng, apalagi _teenlit_—tentu saja yang terakhir sangatlah salah. Hidup ini adalah perjalanan yang harus dilewati, walau ada kerikil tengah jalan, gunung tinggi yang harus didaki, dan sungai yang harus dilewati. Tapi satu jam ini, entah kenapa hidup itu isinya: pahit, pahit, pahit, dan nggak pernah manis. Seakan hidupnya dihadang oleh Titan, Juubi yang digabung menjadi satu.

"Pokoknya gue gak mau! Gak mau!" ia menggeleng keras. Di depannya Kaito dan Miku mencoba menenangkan Rin.

"Tenang Rin, tenang!"

"Sabar! Sabar!"

Jam istirahat diambil untuk rapat sejenak. Tiga serangkai itu mendiskusikan perihal Len yang akan menginap di rumah Rin. Rin yang memang hanya mengetahui info bahwa Len adalah berandalan kelas ikan hiu, ingin segera mengusirnya dengan cara yang _halus_. Jelas saja, Kaito dan Miku yang terkenal _expert _dalam mencari informasi, mencoba mengurungkan niatan itu. Alasannya adalah bogem mentah milik Kagamine Len yang terkenal walau cara halus digunakan. Fakta sebenernya sih, mereka itu pengen buat _pair_ baru aja, lagian jarang-jarang ada _pair_ yang sama-sama kuning di sekolah mereka, apalagi, ditambah Len seorang berandalan yang mempunyai reputasi, yang bisa pacaran sama anak pinter. Lumayan, kalo berita ini dijual ke klub mading bisa nambah-nambahin uang jajan.

"Udahlah Rin, gak apa-apa! Cuman seminggu doang, kok!"

"Cuman? Doang? Seminggu? Itu lama!" Rin berseru keras-keras, "Lagian gimana kalo gue _melendung_?!"

"Yaaah, kalo lo melendung tinggal nikah aja. Lagian, mirip itu jodoh!"

Perkataan terakhir dari Kaito membuat otak Rin dengan cepat memikirkan ribuan rencana dengan topik: 'Cara Membunuh Kaito'. Kalo dihitung-hitung, dia bisa dapet dua keuntungan, jika ribuan rencana itu ia bukukan, lalu dijual, pendapatannya bisa membantu perekonomian keluarga. Dan, seperti nama bukunya, semua jenis spesies, bernama **Kaito Shion**bisa menghilang dari dunia ini.

"Gue setuju kata-kata Kaito!" Kaito mendapat dukungan dari Miku. Lelaki itu langsung percaya diri begitu suara imut nan indah milik Miku menyebut namanya. Rasanya, seerr~!

"Tuh Rin. Miku aja dukung gue." Kaito menyunggingkan senyum mahalnya, mengejek Rin dengan lengkungan bibir ke atas dan alis yang terangkat naik, "Kalo lo mau ngasih tau nyokap lo, abis itu bilang ke dia kalo orang yang nemenin lo itu si Len, nanti nyokap lo jadi _stress_ sendiri. Dia bakal _freak out_, dan—mungkin aja—berpengaruh pada pekerjaannya."

Rin yang biasa berpikir panjang, langsung kalah mendengar spekulasi Kaito yang nancep banget di hatinya. Biasanya tuh ya, isi otak Kaito tuh cuman ada es krim, dan **Miku**. Tapi kenapa kali ini bisa sepinter ini sih—

"Pulang nanti, kita makan es krim, yuk!"

—gak jadi deh.

—

Ring itu ratu klub drama di Crypton Academy. Keindahan seni akting berada di setiap jiwa yang menghiasi perannya. Skenario langsung hapal dalam sekali lihat. Jika ada beberapa dialog yang tidak hapal, dia akan langsung improvisasi, dan hasilnya selalu lebih bagus dari naskah aslinya. Ia terlihat begitu bersinar, tidak tergapai, dan alami. Tapi sayang, tingginya kemampuan sang ratu dalam berakting membuatnya terkadang berlebihan dalam menyikapi sesuatu. Alias, _drama queen_.

Sang _drama queen_ itu tak tersentuh. Setiap orang yang mengejarnya, tidak ada cerita di mana ia yang mengejar-ngejar seseorang. Setiap orang yang ingin mencuri hatinya, harus melewati satpam yang menjaga hatinya. Tapi, bukannya Ring itu tidak pernah mencicipi manisnya rasa suka, ia malah sudah mencicipi pahitnya rasa cinta.

Rasa yang mirip-mirip sama kopi campur tanah tersebut, ditujukan oleh Kagamine Len. Katanya Ring sih, Len itu macho, keren, pokoknya pol, deh! Pol kayak di tampol! Dia bukan lagi memikirkan apa yang terjadi jika dia dan Len berpacaran, dia malah berpikir lebih maju! Lebih terdepan! Lebih—

"LEEENNN! KALO KITA MEMBINA RUMAH TANGGA, AKU YAKIN KITA AKAN MEMBINA RUMAH TANGGA YANG BAIIKK! KITA BAKAL PUNYA 10 ANAK, 11 CUCU, 12 CICIT! LIAT DEHHH, ANGKANYA CANTIK-CANTIIKK! KAYAK AKU CANTIIKK!"

—lebih lebay.

Len yang ingin menyelamatkan nyawanya tentu saja harus menghindar. Baginya jika sudah terkena infeksi dari si zombie stadium 3 ini, maka tidak ada jalan keluar. Bagaimanapun, ia harus selamat! Seperti Neil Amstrong sampai di bulan dengan _selamat_!

Ia terus berlari, tidak peduli sudah berapa rok yang ia terbangkan akibat angin yang ia tembus. Tidak peduli sudah bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas yang jatuh. Apa? Lebay? Bayangkan jika Anda berada di posisi Len, pasti Anda akan melakukan hal yang sama! Maknya, gak usah ngejek dong mas, mbak! Bikin esmosi a—maaf, lupakan.

"JAUH-JAUH DARI GUEEE!"

"GAK MAU, SAYANGGG!"

Mendadak, sepatu bagian depan Len langsung tak berbentuk. Kecepatan maksimum Len kini langsung berhenti. Mesin rem otomati tubuh langsung bergerak, dari otak langsung ke kaki. Len memutar punggungnya. Membuat Ring yang tadinya lari, kini berhenti di depannya dengan jarak yang menyelubungi mereka berdua.

Napas Len beradu, berlari, dan lama-lama teratur kembali. Tangannya yang terkepal terangkat, jari telunjuknya yang jenjang ikut terangkat. Ia kembali menjadi Lenbii (Len+Kyuubi).

"Jauh-jauh. Dari. Gue." Suaranya yang begitu dingin mengambang di udara.

"Tapi aku teman masa kecil—"

"Najis! Gue kenal lo aja karena lo yang nyuruh gue duduk di deket lo!"

"Ta-tapi—" mendadak Ring berhenti sendiri. Tadinya dia mupeng gitu, pengen telunjuk Len yang menghentikan laju ocehannya.

"Waktu itu ujan, gue belom dijemput, lo juga. Lo lebay ketakutan karena ujan, abis itu nyuruh gue duduk deket lo. Maksa-maksa nungguin lo sampe lo ileran. Lo tau sesuatu?"

"A-apa?"

"GUE UDAH DIJEMPUT DARITADI! DAN LO ITU PENGHAMBAT GUE! JADI JAUH-JAUH DARI GUE!"

Suara langkah kaki Len menggema di koridor sekolah. Ring yang tidak bisa menerima keadaan hanya bergeming di tempatnya. Ia mencicit, di tengah porak-poranda hatinya.

"Ngenes banget sih gue..."

Eh, ngaku.

—

Ini pertama kalinya Len bakal ke rumah Rin. Len yang gak tau arah ke rumah Rin terpaksa harus menyuruh Rin menjadi _guide_nya. Dan terpaksa juga, dia harus nemenin Rin jemput adeknya dari gedung sebelah. Jadi sekarang mereka di sini. Menunggu Rinto yang pulangnya lebih lama 30 menit dari jam pulang sekolah mereka berdua.

Rin sendiri hanya memikirkan topik apa yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan abang Hades. Otaknya mulai memilah-milah topik yang lagi _booming_. Di kelasnya sih, topik yang lagi _booming_ dan _in_ banget, bagaimana cara penyatuan atom. Rin sebagai pelopor topik itu merasa janggal jika topik yang hanya digandrungi para calon-calon professor kelak harus dibagi ke berandalan. Lalu apa? Kalo di sekolahnya sih, yang lagi _booming_—menurut pengetahuannya—itu meninggalnya kelinci kepala sekolah. Itu juga gak penting-penting amat, walaupun bagi kepala sekolah itu penting. Bayangkan, sekolahnya harus membuat upacara peringatan bagi kelinci yang suka _pup_ sembarangan itu! Malah kelincinya genit pula! Kayak pemiliknya!

Len sendiri beda sama Rin. Dia lagi mikirin tentang jurus-jurus jitu apa yang bakal dipake buat membantu mengurangi populasi orang di dunia ini. Menurut studinya, jurus jitu yang paling digandrungi para berandalan macam dia itu bermotif yah, ada motif Batik Cibaduyut, Ciputat, dan Ci 4uTh0R z0MvLoHhHhH... jika mata anda rusak, harap jangan gebukin Author.

"Mati lo semua..." Len berbisik. "Matiiii..."

Rin yang merasa mulai takut, melirik diam-diam ke Len. Dia rasa, sang Kagamine muda satu ini berbicara padanya, jadi dia membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan segala pelajaran _rap_ yang ia pelajari.

"Y-ya, Ka-Kagamine-_san_?"

Suara Rin menyapa indra Len. Len kepada bumi, dan ia mulai membalas. "Hah?"

"I-i—"

Len memang sudah memikirkan hal ini. Dia berandalan, dan semua orang takut. Tidak terkecuali cewek pirang dihadapannya ini. Dia inget pesan sang Mami tadi pagi. "_Len, kamu jangan nakutin anak temen Mami, ya. Mami gak mau dosa kamu nambah_." Sebagai anak yang budmian dan sering menabung (di kamar mandi) Len menyetujui perkataan sang Mami. Tapi masa sih, seorang Kagamine Len menyetujui perkataan dengan cuma-cuma, walaupun itu sang Mami? Tentu saja tidak, pemirsah! Sang Mami pun menambahkan, "_Nanti Mami beliin baju Doraemon, deh_." Nggak ada yang nyangka kan? Author aja nggak!

"Nggak usah takut juga kali, gue gak makan ini."

_Iya, tapi lo langsung nelen idup-idup_, "I-iya, Ka-Kagamine-_san_—"

"Panggil aja Len," salah satu cara untuk menambah _fans_ adalah mengakrabkan diri dengan senyum sejuta watt. Len menganut sistem propaganda, dan takut dosa. Jadi dia akan—setidaknya—mencoba berbuat baik pada si Kagami ini. "Gue panggil lo Rin, ya?"

Rin yang memang udah kepaksa banget (bukannya tersepona—eh, maksudnya terpesona!) hanya mengiyakan. Lagian takut juga kali, pengakrabkan pake senyum ikan hiu gitu—menurutnya.

"Iya, Le-Len."

—

Beda sama Rin, yang perlu waktu untuk meminimalisir jarak antara dia dan Len. Rinto tanpa aba-aba, langsung mendekati Len dan bertanya, " _Nii-san_ yang mau nginep di rumah, ya?" mata birunya yang identik dengan Rin melihat Len dengan polos, tanpa mengetahui _danger_ yang melekat pada Len. Rin yang udah pengen bunuh diri, langsung mengurungkan niatnya sejenak. Pandangan di depannya benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya! Len Kagamine mengacak-acak rambut Rinto, dan mengangguk _**antusias!**_ (biar greget kita _Italic_, _Underline_, dan _Bold_) Lalu menggendong Rinto di punggungnya. Rinto yang memang sudah menginginkan kakak laki-laki, hanya tertawa bahagia. Melihat ini, Rin langsung memikirkan keuntungan apa saja yang bisa ia manfaatkan dari Rinto. Kayaknya, rencana ceburin Rinto ke got, akan dibakar di otaknya.

Demi mempersingkat jumlah kata pada _fic _ini, juga mencegah terjadinya kerontokan jari Author, kita singkat latarnya.

Kediaman Kagami, jam 4 sore.

Langit biru yang perlahan menghambur bersama cahaya oranye matahari yang ingin menjayakan dirinya di belahan bumi lain. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan beberapa daun yang kering.

"Bagus juga kalo di_share_," suara Kagamine Len berbaur dengan TV 21 inci yang sederhana di ruang tengah. Tangannya yang dekat dengan ponselnya, langsung menyambar dan—

_Cklik!_

—dipoto.

Rin yang berada di ujung kursi hanya memikirkan sesuatu. Bingung akan masak apa nanti malam, sedangkan pengetahuan memasaknya bisa dibilang sangat minim. Mentok-mentok, cuma mie instan. Udah, itu doang. Mau masak kayak _chef_ yang di TV, nggak bisa. Jangankan jauh-jauh, mau masak kayak emaknya yang biasa menyediakan katsu aja, dia gak bisa. Kelebihannya dalam urusan dapur cuman ya itu tadi, ngerebus mie, kalo mie-nya udah bisa dimakan, dituang, abis itu ngerebus aer, kalo udah cukup panas dicampur sama mie, tinggal kasih bumbu, aduk, selesai, tinggal makan, cuci piring, cuci kaki, cuci tangan, cuci muka, nina bobo, tidur, ngorok, selesai.

"Le-Len, nanti ma-malem, mau makan apa?"

Len berpikir sejenak. Setelah selesai dengan aktivitasnya memotret pemandangan, dia mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Walaupun pelajaran Home Economics dibawah rata-rata dikit, setidaknya dia bisa menjadi bapak rumah tangga, kelak (loh?).

"Lo bisa masak apa?"

Rin menunduk. Merasa malu jika dia hanya bisa masak mie, doang. Padahal dia seorang cewek. "Mi-mie i-instan—"

"Haduuuh!" Len mengeluh keras. "Mie itu gak baik buat kesehatan Rin!" _dan gak bisa di_share.

"Terus ma-masak apa, dong?"

Len tersenyum. Saatnya membanggakan nila Home Economicsnya yang bercetak 50!

—

"Kita masak _spaghetti_." Len sudah menyiapkan setoples bumbu _spaghetti_ langsung jadi, dan sekotak _spaghetti_ yang tinggal direbus. Cara buatnya mudah. Tinggal direbus _spaghetti_nya, panaskan bumbunya, lalu taburkan cairan merah itu diatas _spaghetti_. Cepat, enak, dan bisa di_share_!

"Ini direbus?" Rin mengambil segenggam lidi-lidi _spaghett_i. Rin meminta penjelas kepada Len hanya dari tatapannya, dan mendapatkan persetujuan Len. Panci berisi air yang sudah dipanaskan, kini menempati lidi-lidi itu (bukan sapu lidi!). Rin duduk di kursi yang tersedia sambil menunggu, dan memperhatikan Len.

Len memanaskan bumbu cepat saji. Ia mengaduk-ngaduk sekitar 5 menit, lalu mematikan kompor. Kakinya melangkah ke arah kursi yang ditempati Rin. Sekarang tinggal menunggu giliran _spaghetti_ melembek, dan siap dimakan. Untuk membunuh waktu, Len memikirkan topik apa yang bisa dibicarakan. Berandalan sepertinya mempunyai jarak pikir pendek, sama seperti kegiatan hari-harinya: pukul, masuk rumah sakit. Jadi dia memikirkan anime yang biasa ia tonton, tanpa harus memikirkan Rin suka atau tidak.

"Kemaren, lo nonton Sket Dance gak?"

Rin yang kaget dengan ucapan Len sontak menengok ke arahnya. Topik yang dicetuskan oleh Len juga membuatnya kaget. Apa? Sket Dance? Itu anime yang biasa tayang setengah tujuh malam. Jadi berandalan juga suka nonton anime. Jangankan berandalan, jenius pun juga suka.

"Yang episode ke-46?"

"Err, gak ngitungin sih. Pokoknya, episode Bossun ternyata anak tiri."

"Iya itu 46."

Inget berandalan punya jangka pikir pendek, gabungkan dengan perkataan Len bahwa dia gak ngitungin episode Sket Dance. _See_?

"Gue suka banget tuh! Gile, ternyata Bossun itu anak tiri!"

"Iya gue juga suka! Apalagi..."

Dan percakapan itu berlangsung selama satu jam. Membuat lidi-lidi _spaghetti_ melembek, dan menjadi sangat lembek. Len yang sadar, langsung mengeluh dan membuangnya. Rin tersenyum. Walau makan malam kali ini miris, setidaknya ia dan Len sudah memasukki tahapan—

"Biar makan mie instan doang, tapi sama _temen_ tetep enak!"

* * *

**-****TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**Author Time:**

Maaf, saya nggak apdet karena banyak tugas dan laptop rusak. Sepertinya, author time kali ini saya gak bisa panjang, karena diburu waktu, maaf. Akhir kata...

Review!:D


	3. Chapter 3

/mukatakberdosa /mati. Well, hello evribadeehhhh! Soridori saya gak apdet, ada alasan yang menghambat. Di bawah akan dijelaskan.

* * *

**Miidori Proudly Presents:**

**"Seven Days."**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp. **

**Warning: AU, **_**typo(s), misstypo(s), **_**OOC, **_**failfailfail to the max**_**, dll.**

**Summary: Ditinggal seminggu dengan adik laki-laki yang menyebalkan hanyalah salah satu dari kesialan yang Rin miliki. Apalagi ketika berandalan terkenal di sekolahnya ikut menginap di rumahnya untuk menjaga adiknya. Berjuanglah untuk hidup, Rin!**

**Dont Like? Injek tombol 'back' atau 'x'.**

* * *

Hari ini belum kiamat, kan?

Miku bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Hari ini terasa seperti hari-hari kemarin yang ia lewati. Matahari masih terbit di timur, menyinari permukaan bumi saat pagi dan siang. Bulan juga masih terbit dari arah timur, menjadi penerangan di waktu malam dan menjelang pagi. Kesehariannya dari dulu juga tidak tergantikan. Bangun pagi, mandi, sarapan, cekcok dengan kakak, cium pipi _Okaa-san_, pergi ke sekolah, bertemu Kaito dan Rin, mengobrol sebentar, bel berbunyi, belajar di kelas, bel berbunyi lagi, istirahat, makan siang bersama, bel berbunyi untuk ke-tiga kalinya, masuk, belajar lagi, bel berbunyi untuk ke-empat kali, pulang bersama Kaito dan Rin, sampai rumah, buka sepatu, cekcok dengan kakak, pukul-pukulan dengan kakak, mandi, makan malam, dan—_finally!_—_oh, kasur aku merindukanmu! a.k.a _tidur.

Dan entah kenapa. Baru beberapa misi yang baru terlewati, Miku sudah dibuat setengah mampus oleh gadis pirang ini. Perkara yang sebenarnya adalah gadis ini kebingungan. Di episode-episode kehidupan sebelumnya, Rin itu _jarang_ bingung. Jika seandainya ia bingung, paling hanya sebatas, _"Oh, hari ini ada pelajaran siapa?_". Tidak seperti sekarang. Membuat otaknya—dan otak si maniak es krim—bingung.

"Haduh, nanti malem masak apa nih? Dia gimana tidurnya semalem, ya? Nyenyak gak? Kamar tamunya gimana? Bagus apa jelek? Apa jangan-jangan dia-dia-dia—Arrgghh! _Gue bingung!_"

Kaito mennyipitkan matanya. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan. "Hee? Bingung? Tumben!"

Rin mendelik ke arah Kaito. Kemudian pandangan matanya kembali ke fokus semula. Mulutnya terbuka setengah, ia menghela napas berat. Lalu memijat pelipisnya. "Itu loh, si Len! Gue bingung setengah mampus!"

"Oh, tentang malam pertama lo sama dia?"

Rin bersyukur koridor sekolah sepi. _Jadi gue bisa motong lo kapan aja_.

Rin mulai memikirkan pisau-pisau dapurnya yang tajam dan kepala Kaito. Penggabungan keduanya, sepertinya tidak buruk. Mungkin ditambah bumbu jeritan-jeritan, atau cairan pekat warna merah sebagai pelengkap. Setelah membuat Kaito menjadi sop, ia bisa melancarkan cita-cita sampingannya sebagai penulis. Membuat buku bertema membuat makanan dengan Kaito dengan baik yang benar. _Covernya _mungkin kepala kari Kaito, atau Kaito bakar juga bisa. Bagus, kan?

"Lo pikir gue nikah apa?!"

Kaito mendengus, Miku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedikit air mata keluar dari matanya. Tawanya mereda beberapa menit kemudian, tangannya yang bebas, ia gunakan untuk menyeka cairan mata miliknya. Baru saja mulutnya terbuka, tubuhnya serasa terhempas. Sedikit kehilangan kendali oleh pelaku tidak bertanggung jawab. Untung kakinya berfungsi dengan baik, sayangnya bahunya menjadi nyeri. Ia meringis sebentar, kepalanya terangkat, lingkar toskanya berhadapan dengan punggung yang ditutupi rambut panjang sewarna awan yang sudah menjauh.

Miku menuding melalui telunjuknya yang terangkat. "Brengsek!" ia memaki kepada bayangan yang hilang di pertigaan koridor. "BRENGSEK!"

Rin mengelus bahu Miku yang terasa sakit. Bergumam untuk menenangkan beruang yang mengaum pada diri Miku. "Udah, udah. Lo ngatain siapa? Pelakunya udah pergi tuh."

"Bener." Kaito menempatkan tangannya pada bahu Miku. _Kesempatan gak dateng dua kali_.

"Gue doa'in gak naek kelas!" rahang gigi Miku mengeras.

Rin memutar matanya bosan. Ini nih, kalo Miku udah marah gak pernah ada ujungnya.

"Iya, iya. Gue doa'in semoga gue bisa jadi anak angkatnya Brad Pitt."

"Gue juga."

Miku mendelik kepada makhluk yang berada di sisinya. Taringnya yang tersembunyi kini keluar. "KAITO! RIN! YANG BENER DONG!"

"Iya!"

Miku menghela napasnya kasar. "Suzune brengsek! Coba aja, kalo bokapnya itu bukan kakak nya Kepala Sekolah—iiih, udah pasti dia bakal gak naek kelas!" ludah mulai menempel ke permukaan wajah, sodara-sodara. "Bukannya gue mau sombong, ya! Gue yang pinter merasa gak adil bersusah payah di kelas A! Eh, dia malah di kelas B! Otaknya aja odong-odong gitu! Rese!"

"He'eeeh."

"Kalo gak ada Hak Asasi Manusia, tuh bocah udah gue jadiin sop buntut!"

—

Len melihat tiga orang di sisinya. Lalu kepalanya kembali ke depan. Lutut kanannya bersentuhan dengan tanah, salah satu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya, dan kesepuluh jarinya mengalami hal yang sama dengan si lutut kanan.

"Ingat ya, ini lari untuk ambil nilai. Siapa _start _yang paling bagus, lari dengan cara yang benar, dan sampai duluan ia akan dapat nilai sempurna. Sebaliknya, jika kalian tidak melakukan tiga hal yang tadi disebutkan, hati-hati saja..." Dell menggantung kalimatnya. Sedikit melirik empat orang yang berancang-ancang, lalu menatap tajam murid kelas E yang berkeringat dingin, "...**Nilai kalian jeblok**."

Len memutar matanya bosan. Sering sekali Dell-_sensei_ memulai dengan gertak sambel—bodohnya, banyak murid yang percaya. "Terus aja terus. Dipikir kaki gue gak sakit apa."

"Jadi, kembali kepada _para pelari_." Dell menaikkan alisnya, "_Ready, set, go_—"

Mendadak, Dell merencanakan untuk membeli obat mata.

Kagamine Len melesat bagaikan angin. Meninggalkan tiga orang di belakangnya. Debu-debu beterbangan melewatinya. Tapakan kakinya pada arena lari juga mantap. Tangannya yang ikut berirama sesuai gerak kakiknya menambah semangat. Dalam jarak waktu 1 menit beda terhadap peserta yang lain, garis _finish_ sudah bisa ia lewati.

Del menghampiri Len. Tangannya yang memegang papan jalan berisi daftar nama siswa dibiarkan, sedangkan yang satu lagi nemplok se-enak udel di bahu Len. "Bagus, Len. Sempurna seperti biasa."

Len menunduk sedikit, dan sebentar, "Terima kasih, _Sensei_." Dell hanya bergumam tidak jelas, sebelum anak-anak lain bersiap pada tempatnya. Iris birunya menatap pria di depan sana yang sibuk meminum isotonik botolan dingin. Kakinya berjalan sendiri ke arah Gumiya yang sedari tadi tidak memerhatikannya. Saat bayangannya sudah tergapai oleh mata hijau Gumiya, barulah kepala hijau—yang menurut Len tidak tahu diri—itu terangkat. Dan malah cengengesan.

"Heee, nilai sempurna?"

Len menempatkan dirinya di samping Gumiya. Ia mengangguk dalam diam. Mulutnya terbuka, "Nanti malem, gue gak bisa ikut."

Gumiya yang mendengar itu, langsung menyemburkan minuman yang diminumnya dengan keras. Ia menoleh ke arah Len dengan cepat. Matanya mendelik tidak suka, sampai-sampai urat di sekitar bola matanya berkedut, "Kenapa? Padahal nanti malem bakal _f_—_ckin' awesome _banget!"

Len memutar matanya. Mentang-mentang keturunan Barat, kata-katanya juga ikut nyampur-nyampur kayak es campur. Bukan cuma kata-kata, logat, perilaku, bahkan selera _fashion_ juga ikut-ikutan Barat. "Lo gak berhak, ngatur gue."

Gumiya mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya, menimbulkan suara tajam yang menghentak daun telinga Len. "Lo kenapa, sih? Cerita sama gue. _Tell me what f_—_ckin' going on_? Gue ini sahabat lo, _brother_. Kasih tau gue, _tell me_."

_Homo abis._ "Gak apa-apa."

"Oh, _brother_. Muka lo kusut banget. Pasti ada masalah. _Give me a hug, brother_."

Pengennya sih, Len ngeludahin mukanya, dan ngoceh-ngoceh suruh dia pergi, atau tambahain juga buat biru pipinya. Tapi ini temennya, ditambah fakta bahwa dia cowok—kalo dia ngasih tau sesuatu gak bakal ember. jadi yah, kasih tau aja kenapa alasannya.

"Gue nginep di rumah Kagami Rin."

"_WHAT_?! LO NGINEP DI RUMAH CEWEK?!"

Sodara-sodara, jika anda ingin buku '**Cara Membunuh Gumiya Dengan Sedotan**' silahkan hubungi Kagamine Len.

—

Hari ini udah jam 9 malem. Bulan sedang berjaya menerangi jalan-jalan, serta menikmati menjadi objek foto para _hipster _(baca: _hipstah_). Tapi sodara-sodara yang saya cintai (kesampingkan fakta bahwa Author _forever alone_), kita bukan membahas perihal kenapa bulan tidak bulat. Atau, kenapa bulan disebut sebagai satelit bumi. Ataupun, mengapa oh mengapa, para _hipster_ itu selalu foto-foto dan memasukannya ke jejaring sosial dalam jangka waktu 3 detik. Untuk kasus terakhir para pakar percaya bahwa para anak ababil itu punya 10,5 jari tangan.

Tapi yang kita bahas di sini adalah 3 orang manusia yang sedang berada dalam kediaman Kagami.

Rinto sudah tidur di kamarnya. Sedangkan Rin dan Len masih menonton acara malam di TV. Serial horor sederhana yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk Len dan Rin berdiri. Serial horor yang infonya Len dapat dari teman kelasnya. Katanya, serial ini berdasarkan kisah nyata, jadi tidak mungkin Len dan Rin tidak takut menontonnya. Serem, bray.

Hawa mendadak mencekam saat sang tokoh utama mengarahkan senter ke penjuru ruangan, ditambah pengaturan _sound effect_ yang membuat degup jantung penonton yang semakin terdengar.

"Aku akan menemukanmu. Hihi—"

_Pats!_

"GYAAAA!"

Pekikan Rin terdengar ke arah penjuru ruangan. Len yang sadar ikut kaget. Ia juga tidak bisa melihat apa-apa—semuanya gelap. Apa serial ini mulai memasukki dunia asli? Apa tiba-tiba Mary merangkak keluar? Len sedikit beruntung ini bukan _film_ yang semua berawal dari sumur.

"Mati—"

"—lampu."

Len menengok ke arah Rin yang sepertinya sudah kembali normal. Rin sudah membawa dua senter di tangannya. Mungkin karena dia terlalu banyak ngelamun, jadinya Rin bertindak lebih cepat dari sepengetahuannya. Baguslah. Tangannya mengambil senter biru yang dipegang Rin, lalu menghidupkannya. Beberapa sudut ruangan kini mulai terlihat. Rin juga melakukan hal yang sama, sehingga beberapa sudut mulai terlihat.

"Untung tadi kita udah pesen makan." Rin memulai pembicaraan, "Jadi gak terlalu laper."

Len hanya bergumam. Ia menyusuri ruang tengah dengan tenang. Tiba-tiba terbesit did pikirannya sebuah ide. Yang mampu menemaninya untuk malam ini. Sebuah ide gila di mana ia tidak memerdulikan sebuah dampak. Ide untuk memastikan sebuah cerita. Mungkin saja, ini akan membawanya lebih populer dengan mencetus ide ini, lalu direkam dan disebar. Ya, mungkin saja. Lagipula, dengan peralatan sederhana, ide ini bisa dilakukan. Tidak perlu peralatan yang berlebihan. Cukup sebuah perekam, dan—

"Rin, maen yok."

—segenggam keberanian.

—

Untuk ukuran sebuah kamar mandi, ini tidak bisa dibilang besar, juga tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Peralatan mandi yang memadai pun cukup. Ada _shower_, penggantung handuk, sebuah wastafel, dan kaca yang cukup besar. Cukup besar untuk sebuah keuntungan ide Len.

Salah satu senter menerangi Rin, Len, kaca kamar mandi, dan ponsel yang sudah diatur untuk menjadi sebuah perekam. Mereka akan _bermain_, tentu kalian tahu apa arti bermain dalam konteks ini. Apalagi udah dikasih _hint_, itu udah di _Italic_.

Jika kalian aja tau, begitu juga Rin. Dia sempet memprotes untuk menjalankan permainan ini (Wooho! Beri tepuk tangan! Biasanya dia takut, walau ngomong sepatah, dua patah, dan berpatah-patah kata kayak Anisa Bahar—Goyang Patah-Patah). Alasannya adalah, "Nggak mungkin, _itu semua_ gak ada di dunia ini." Walaupun di hatinya berbisik pelan, _gue takut, bro_. Len pun dengan bijak mengatakan, "Cuman nge-tes doang." Di hati berbisik pelan, _biar bisa gua sebar, neh_.

Setelah proses panjang menuju sebuah keputusan bersama, maka ditentukan... bahwa, permainan ini akan berlanjut.

Rin dan Len menghadap ke kaca. Bibir mereka sama-sama bergetar. Hanya untuk beberapa detik selanjutnya, mereka tidak siap. Tangan Rin menggapai-gapai udara, sebelum kehangatan menyelimuti permukaan tangannya yang halus. Kasar, tapi hangat. Sejenak, ia melihat ke arah tangannya. Di situ ada tangan besar yang siap melindunginya, dan tetap menjaga suhu. Tanpa memikirkan otak jeniusnya yang selalu mengedepankan akal sehat, hatinya berbisik sangat pelan. Mencoba mengedepankan sebuah akal yang tidak diterima di dunia ini. Ia mencoba memercayai ada dunia lain selain dunia tempatnya berpijak. _Kami-sama, lindungi aku_. Dan ia menggenggam kembali tangan besar itu. Saling berbagi kehangatan dengan Len.

"Siap?"

Rin bergumam sebentar. Mempererat genggaman tangannya, sekaligus meyakinkan hatinya. _Sekali saja. Ini bukan suatu kesalahan_. "Yap."

Bibir mereka sama-sama terbuka, sedangkan kelopak mata mereka sebaliknya, menutupi biru sepasang samudra. Mengucapkan sebuah nama, sekaligus berharap membangkitkan seorang wanita terkutuk dari zaman dulu.

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary."

Angin berhembus. Menerbangkan beberapa helaian pirang Rin dan Len. Anak-anak rambut mereka berubah nakal, menyentuh kulit terdekat mereka. Bulu di punduk mereka berdiri, serta merta genggaman tangan yang semakin erat. Kelopak mata enggan terbuka, terlalu takut terhadap apa yang akan menyapa iris biru keduanya. Nggak usah jauh-jauh, Author aja takut.

Masih dengan kedua mata tertutup erat, Rin membuka suara. "Len?" ia memanggil, "L-Len?"

"Ya?" Len masih menutup kedua matanya. Ia mengulanginya sekali lagi, "Ya?" suara beratnya menyapa daun telinga Rin.

Butiran-butiran mereka memaksa keluar dari pori-pori permukaan tangan mereka, membuat permukaan tangan yang saling menggenggam itu basah. Jangankan dari dalam, dari luar juga. Sehingga angin malam ikut menyapa bagian luar tangan mereka, membuat sensasi dingin yang aneh.

"Ki-kita buka ma-mata?"

Len agak ragu, "Ya udah, deh."

Mereka sama-sama menghirup napas panjang. Dan mulai menghitung, "Satu... dua... tiga."

Dan kedua manik mereka kembali terlihat. Rin sedikit mengerjap. Capek jugag menutup mata selama beberapa menit, menyuruh otot-otot untuk bekerja lebih. Ia memandang Len yang juga membuka matanya, pandangan Len terfokus pada kaca di depannya, menganalisis setiap bentuk gambaran dirinya yang tercipta.

"Len?" takut-takut ia memanggil namanya. Takut jika ia mengganggu kegiatan Len.

"Gak ada Bloody... Mary?" suaranya penuh dengan kekecewaan. Menatap pada kaca yang menggambarkan dirinya bertautan alis. Genggamannya terlepas, entah kenapa tangannya kembali dingin.

Rin melihat tangannya sejenak. Warna kemerahan hinggap di sana. Ia menghela napas, "Len, gak ada yang namanya—"

_Blam!_

Pintu tertutup dengan keras. Rin kaget, Len juga, Author nimbrung.

"—Bloody Marry." Len melanjutkan perkataan Rin dengan seringai di wajahnya. Ia mendekati pintu dengan perlahan—cenderung menyeret kakinya sendiri. Tangannya terulur menyentuh gagang pintu. Ia masih mendengar Rin yang memperingatinya. Tapi ia sudah menyentuh gagang pintu, maka tinggal menekannya ke bawah dan semuanya akan terungkap. Sekaligus bisa aja dia tambah tenar—jangan lupakan ponsel yang bertransformasi menjadi perekam.

_Cklek._

Pintu dibuka. Kepala Len melongo, matanya bergulir ke segala arah. Ia menghela napas. "Gak ada siapa-siapa," ucapnya berbalik arah melihat Rin.

Rin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Di kepalanya terngiang lagi _We Are The Champion_. Penuh kebanggan ia langkahkan kakinya, menapak pada lantai marmer kamar mandi. _Weee are the chaaampion, my frieeendss! _"Udah gue bilang, kan." _Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!_

Len merengut tidak suka, saat Rin telah sampai di sampingnya. Dan saat mereka ingin keluar, sebuah tangan menepuk bahu keduanya. Membuat mereka berbalik arah dan—

"Halo, anak-anak manis."

"GYAAAAAA!"

—teriak.

* * *

**-****TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**Author Time:**

so, saya apdet, cemans-cemans! maaf lama, masih alasan yang sama walau liburan, THR aka tugas hari raya:'). jadi saya minta maaf ya, sekalian pas lebaran. maaf ya kalo Miidori banyak salah, namanya juga manusia. lagian salah kan kebenaran yg tertunda. jadi ayo berbuat salah /heh /jangandiikutin /mati. akhir kata...

Revieww;3


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Saya minta maaf akibat keterlambatan apdet ;w; ujian, tugas, dan kawan-kawannya alasan saya! Huwee! Alasan lebih akan saya ungkapkan di bawah. Selamat membaca!

* * *

**Miidori Proudly Presents:**

**"Seven Days."**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp.**

**Warning: AU, **_**typo(s), misstypo(s), **_**OOC, **_**failfailfail to the max**_**, dll.**

**Summary: Ditinggal seminggu dengan adik laki-laki yang menyebalkan hanyalah salah satu dari kesialan yang Rin miliki. Apalagi ketika berandalan terkenal di sekolahnya ikut menginap di rumahnya untuk menjaga adiknya. Berjuanglah untuk hidup, Rin!**

**Dont Like? Injek tombol 'back' atau 'x'.**

* * *

"_Rin suka jeruk?"_

"_Suka banget, _Tou-chan_!"_

—

"Rin-_nee_, bangun!"

Suara cempreng Rinto mengahancurkan dinding mimpi Rin. Alisnya berkedut sedikit, matanya masih tertutup. Tidak ada niatan untuk bangun dan mengawali aktivitas.

Perkataan itu menjebak dirinya pada pikirannya sendiri.

Itu bukan sindiran, tetapi kenapa merasa tajam sekali?

Jika saja ia bisa memilih, antara bangun dan mengawali aktivitasnya, atau terjebak dalam mimpinya Rin akan memilih yang kedua. Tapi adakah kesempatan? Adakah sebuah kesempatan untuk terjebak dalam mimpinya, dan memberikan kesempatan kedua?

_Kami-sama, jika ada_—_tolong. Tolong, Kami-sama_.

Awalnya ia sempat ragu untuk mengingat kenangan indah yang pahit. Tetapi tetap saja, sang otak tidak mau diajak bekerja sama. Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali ia memaki pada dirinya, berusaha keras mengalikan pikiran kepada tugas. Sudah beribu-ribu kali usaha yang ia gunakan untuk menahan setetes air mata. Itu semua sudah dilakukan. Sudah. Sudah. _Sudah_.

Jadi ia menyerah.

Berharap pada sebuah harapan tak berdasar, ia bermimpi. Menyelam pada sebuah dunia fana yang cukup membuat hatinya sedikit tenang, walau setelah itu akan ada sesak berlebih.

Padahal harapannya hanya mimpi, tapi kenapa ia juga dikhianati oleh mimpinya sendiri?

Apakah tidak boleh ia mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan?

Setelah itu ia berkelana, semakin jauh dari dunia tempat di mana ia bernapas. Semakin jauh, dan semakin jauh. Sampai ia sendiri tidak tahu bahwa ia tersesat. Oh, astaga. _Aku tidak membawa peta_. Biarpun seperti itu, ia masih tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya, karena walau sakit ia percaya pasti ada pelangi. Sampai akhirnya terdapat sebuah tempat. Bagus sekali; bercahaya, indah, dan ada pohon rindang. Lalu ia mendekat pada tempat itu. Sebuah jeruk, dan sebuah pita. Saat itu juga, ia melihat pada dirinya sendiri.

_Menyedihkan._

Saat ia tersadar, ia sudah ditarik kembali, dan rasa sakit itu menyelubungi hatinya.

Ia salah. Semakin jauh, akan semakin sakit.

Tetapi ia tidak berhenti. Harapan itu akan selalu ia pegang.

Dan mimpi itu akan selalu ia impikan.

"Rin-_nee_!"

Rin membuka matanya. Birunya bertubrukan dengan warna biru muda yang menyejukkan. Ia mengerjap sebentar, lalu duduk. Di sebelahnya Rinto mengenggam erat pada selimutnya. Rin mengangkat tangan, mengacak helaian pirang sang adik.

"Rinto?"

Rinto bergumam. "Len-_nii_ pergi. Rin-_nee_ mau ke perpustakaan. Aku dititipin sama Gakuko-_baachan_, kan?"

Rin hanya mengangguk. Ia melepaskan diri dari rayuan tempat tidurnya yang hangat. Di belakangnya Rinto mengekor. "Rinto belom makan?"

—

Seharusnya hari sabtu digunakan untuk kegiatan klub. Tapi beberapa anak memilih untuk menghindar dari klub. Rin salah satunya. Bagi Rin klub itu harus bercapek-capek ria, jika ada keperluan harus dipanggil walau saat jam pelajaran, dan segala hal yang berujung merepotkan. Tetapi sudahlah, ia tidak suka makan nanas makanya rambutnya tidak seperti nanas seperti karakter _fandom _tetangga, jadi ia tidak usah berucap, "_mendokusai_" berkali-kali.

Selain ekonomi yang menahannya untuk bertingkah konsumtif, atau kita singkat _boros_ di _mall_ Rin juga bukan anak gaul yang tiap detik butuh baju ganti. Jadi apa yang ia lakukan di hari sabtu yang indah ini? Berhubung ia tidak ada kerjaan, dan temannya cuman dua (kalau Len dihitung ya tiga), ditambah sang teman juga jenius maka ia memilih tempat 'tongkrongan' yaitu perpustakaan.

Untuk mengantisipasi ini, tentu saja sekolah sudah menyediakan guru jaga di perpustakaan setiap hari sabtu. Dan jadwal hari ini jatuh pada Ann-_sensei_.

Ann sedang menunggu dibukanya pintu coklat perpustakaan oleh _original member_ yang biasa datang. Di tangannya ada buku tentang Nazi dengan sampul merah dan tulisan warna hitam dicetak kapital. Matanya yang biru dihalangi oleh kaca mata. Rambut pirang pucatnya ia gulung. Dalam hati ia memulai hitungan mundur.

_Cklek._

Rin datang dengan tas punggungnya. Ia tersenyum ke arah Ann, lalu berjalan cepat. Di tangannya sudah ada kartu perpustakaan di mana berfungsisebagai izin untuk membaca buku. Saat buku sejarah diletakkan, saat itu juga sepatu sekolahnya berhenti di depan meja. Kartu perpustakaan ia letakkan di meja, senyumannya menngembang melihat Ann mengisi data untuk pelanggan perpustakaan hari ini.

"Ann-_sensei_, hari ini ada buku apa dateng?"

Ann bergumam panjang, "Ada buku novel. Judulnya '_A Little Astronauts _' kayaknya sih bagus," ia masih mencatat, "Di E-41. Kamu tau, kan?"

Rin masih setia memperhatikan tangan Ann yang sibuk menari di atas kertas, "Sebelah rak fisika, kan?"

"Iya," ia menjauhkan pulpen hitamnya pada kertas, "Datengnya kemaren, udah ada 1 orang yang minjem," ia memberi tatapan maklum pada muka Rin yang langsung kusut.

Kartu berwarna emas itu dikembalikan pada Rin. Setelah senyuman tenang mengakhiri percakapannya. Punggung Rin berbalik, kakinya melangkah beberapa langkah cepat diiringi rambutnya yang bergerak lincah. Sepatunya berhenti sebelum rak E-41. Ia mengambil langkah untuk menghampiri rak yang lain dulu. Buku-buku dengan sampul gelap, dan sedikit debu yang ikut menutupi bagiannya. Tangannya terulur pada buku yang berwarna hijau tua, ia menarik benda itu keluar dengan hati-hati. Saat buku itu sudah keluar, ia membawanya untuk menuju rak setelahnya. Hanya butuh 5 langkah, untuk mencapai E-41. Ia masuk ke jalur yang terbentuk antar rak yang berdiri kokoh. Matanya langsung menangkap sampul biru baru yang bersih. Berjalan cepat ia sudah ada di depan buku itu, menariknya keluar dan membawanya bersama dengan buku lain ke meja yang tersedia.

Ada satu meja favorit Rin. Letaknya di ujung, bersebelahan dengan kaca besar. Cahaya matahari selalu melewati meja itu, dinginnya _AC_ selalu ditangkis oleh hangatnya sinar matahri, membuat udara yang sejuk. Karena letaknya di ujung, suara-suara yang berlalu-lalang juga tidak terdengar—kesampingkan bahwa sedikit orang yang ogah menghabiskan waktu istirahat—jadi, konsentrasi pada bacaan juga tidak mudah buyar. Di meja itu terdapat 4 kursi, mejanya bundar jadi cocok untuk berdiskusi.

Beberapa menit terlewati, kaki Rin yang tertutupi _sneakers_ hitam berhenti di depan meja favoritnya. Ia mengambil tempat yang dekat jendela, tas punggungnya ia letakkan di dekat kakinya. Buku biru ia letakkan di depannya, sedangkan yang satu lagi di samping kananya.

Tangannya membuka sampul halaman berwarna biru. Matanya terpikat oleh anak gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dikepang, serta pakaian putihnya.

"Hey."

Suara itu terdengar berat, namun juga ramah. Rin menoleh ke belakang, menemukan sesosok lelaki dengan rambut oranye, dengan warna mata senada, baju biru, dan celana _jeans_. Ia jenis pria tinggi, tampan, dan—mungkin—ramah. Salah satu dari _earphone_ putihnya tergantung di depan dadanya, iPod yang terlihat di saku celananya menunjukkan layar yang sudah menghitam—walau Rin yakin masih ada lagu yang keluar dari _earphone_.

"He-hey?" oh sungguh, Rin itu buruk dalam perkenalan pertama.

Otaknya tiba-tiba saja mengulang kejadiannya dengan Len (oh yeah, itu memalukan), juga pertama kali masuk SMA. Berkenalan dengan teman baru itu bukan hal yang ia patut banggakan. Bukannya ia pemalu atau apalah itu. Hanya saja, ia tidak tahu (jelaslah bukan tahu, secara dia manusia) basa-basi saat berkenalan. Untunglah, setelah ke klinik Tong Feng, berteman dengan Miku dan Kaito (jangan tanya mengapa mereka bisa berteman, yang pasti bukan Rin duluan yang memulainya) ia mengerti sedikit bagaimana cara berbasa-basi yang baik dan benar.

Sekarang saatnya latihan.

Oh, sial otaknya nge-_blank_.

"Nggak ikut klub?"

_Ya, lo liat gue di sini berarti kagak_. "Nggak, kok."

Si cowok SKSD itu menghampiri Rin, dan langsung duduk seenak udelnya di kursi sebelah Rin. Ia memperhatikan kedua buku yang Rin bawa. Mulutnya terbuka, "Gue udah baca '_A Little Astronauts_' bukunya bagus. Jadi ceritanya, ada—"

"Jangan kasih bocoran!"

Udah SKSD, seenak udel, mau ngasih bocoran lagi.

Sayang sih, ganteng. Coba aja kalo jelek, udah Rin kacangin kali. Mumpung harga naik, harga kacal jadi naik. Bisa bantu keluarga walaupun sedikit.

Ia berdiri, kursi yang ia duduki mundur ke belakang. Lalu ke kiri mengambil tempat kosong di sebelah Rin. Jaraknya dan Rin tidak terlalu dekat, namun juga tidak terlalu jauh.

Cahaya matahari menimpa dirinya. Rambut dan matanya yang berwarna oranye berkilauan. Ia terkekeh sebentar. Suaranya terdengar begitu ramah dan lembut di telinga Rin. Tanpa Rin sadari, ia menatap cowok itu lama.

"Nama gue Lui. Hibiki Lui. Kelas 11-B," ia menampilkan senyumannya, "Lo?"

"Kagami Rin. 11-A."

Rin bingung, kenapa dalam perkenalannya kali ini begitu mulus?

Entah karena Dewi Fortuna atau senyuman Lui yang begitu hangat.

Entahlah. Ia tidak ambil pusing. Ia tersenyum membalas senyuman Lui. "Lo yang pertama baca novel ini, ya?" ia menunjuk novel bersampul biru itu.

"Iya."

Rin tidak tahu ada perubahan apa dalam dirinya. Biasanya, jika ada orang lain yang menyalipnya dalam pembacaan buku pertama, _mood_nya bisa berubah detik itu juga. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia seperti membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Oh, gitu."

Lui mundur. "Eh, gue pulang ya. Soalnya ada urusan," ia mengambil beberapa langkah lagi sebelum berbalik. "_Jaa_, Rin."

Ternyata, seenak udelnya bukan sampe ngambil tempat duduk orang lain aja. Manggil nama dia pun seenak udel. Padahal baru kenal. Jangan-jangan di perkenalan kedua, ia mulai berani manggil-manggil pake sebutan mesra lagi.

Geli, deh.

Tapi, ganteng sih.

Rin mulai menerka-nerka. Apa si Lui itu ternyata personil boiben kesukaan para remaja? Apa berarti dia suka tebar pesona? Tapi kayaknya enggak deh. Soalnya—yaaa, enggak aja. Gak tau kenapa, pokoknya Rin yakin.

Tapi ganteng sih.

Udah ah bodo amat. Rin ke sini kan buat belajar—

"Rin!"

—_udah telat. Tereak-terak, lagi_.

"Maaf ya, kita telat!"

"Iya gak apa-apa kok," _lu berdua kan emang udah biasa. Dasar rese. Waktu gue kebuang-buang cuman buat nungguin lu berdua doang. _"Mendingan kita mulai belajar aja yuk, Kaito, Miku." _Kok gue bisa temenan sama mereka berdua, ya?_

—

Bagi Kaito, Rin itu jelmaan Einstein.

Caranya menjelaskan teori begitu jelas. Caranya mengungkapkan argumentasi begitu mantap. Caranya menjelaskan sebuah alasan begitu jenius. Tidak salah ia mendapat peringkat atas terus. Sayangnya teori radiasi benda hitam ini sudah selesai mereka diskusikan, jadi ia tidak dapat mengetahui apa saja isi otak Kagami ini.

Rin meregangkan otot-ototnya. Selama beberapa jam menjelaskan, memperdebatkan, dan membaca beberapa materi yang akan datang membuat ototnya terasas tegang. Tapi gak apa-apa sih, dia dapet untung ini kok.

"Jadiiii?" Miku melebarkan matanya yang penuh dengan keingintahuan. Giginya berjejer rapih ia perlihatkan. Otot-ototnya agak capek untuk melakukan hal seperti ini—sebenarnya—tapi, apa sih yang nggak demi uang jajan tambahan dari klub mading? Hm?

"Jaa—" Rin memutar matanya. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu maksud dari muka Miku yang psikopat itu. Apakah ia membawa sebuah pisau? "—diii?" sekali lagi, dia nggak tahu maksudnya.

"Maksudnya Len!" Kaito mengutarakan maksud Miku. Ia agak meninggikan beberapa oktaf.

"Yaah, dia baik-baik aja. Gak sakit, kok." _Itu kali ya, maksdunya_.

"Maksud gue kejadian unik! Unik!"

"Okay." Rin hanya menuruti perkataan Kaito, "Kemaren gue pesen makan, makan bareng Rinto sama si Len, Rinto tidur, nonton Bloody Mary, mati lampu, abis itu maen Bloody Mary, hantunya dateng, teriak, dan selesai," ia tidak mengambil jeda. Hanya satu tarikan napas, "Puas?"

Miku mengambil satu kesimpulan. "_Freak_."

—

Rin memasukki halaman rumahnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah teras rumah. Matanya menagkap sepatu hitam mengkilap, di dalamnya ada kaus kaki berwarna hitam yang tebal. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat. Paru-parunya mendadak butuh pasokan oksigen lebih dari biasanya.

Saat ia sudah berada di teras, ia bisa melihat jelas lelaki pirang yang duduk di dekat pintu. Jas mahalnya—mungkin—terkena sedikit debu. Celana hitamnya juga bernasib sama dengan jasnya. Matanya langsung menatap langsung dengan mata biru yang identik dengannya. Mata biru, pirang matahari, serta kulitnya yang putih walaupun sudah ada keriput sedikit masih sama seperti dulu.

_Astaga._ Matanya melebar. _Tolong._

"Rin..." suaranya yang begitu ber-kharisma langsung menyudutkan Rin. Ia berdiri. "Kau tidak berubah," ada kegembiraan yang mengambang di sana.

"Rin! Tadi gue ngambil Rinto di rumah tetangga." Len datang dengan membawa Rinto. Pengangan Rinto pada tangan Len langsung terlepas saat jaraknya dengan teras tinggal lima langkah. Rinto langsung menyerbu pria yang tidak ia kenal itu. Ia memiringkan kepalanya. Melihat Rin yang bergeming di tempat. "Rin?" ia butuh informasi.

"_Tou-chan_! Kok gak ke sini-sini, sih?!"

Oh, sekarang dia tahu.

—

Rin dan pria yang ia kenal sebagai ayah Rin berada di dapur. Sedangkan ia dan Rinto berada di ruang tamu. Rinto terus tersenyum, berceloteh panjang tentang sang ayah yang sangat ia rindukan. Sebenarnya ini kenapa? Mengapa Rin begitu kaget, dan Rinto yang begitu senang?

"Rinto," tidak ada salahnya menanyai anak kecil...kan? "Kok ayahmu gak keliatan sih waktu Len-_nii_ di sini?"

Rinto memiringkan kepalanya. Ia berseru dengan jari telunjuk yang mengacung ke atas. "Kata _Kaa-chan_, _Tou-chan_ butuh ruang, jadi _Tou-chan_ gak tinggal sama kita lagi. Tapi, kan ada ruang kamar Rinto, ruang kamar Rin-_nee_, sama ruang kamar _Kaa-chan_. Biasanya, _Tou-chan_ juga tidur di kamar _Kaa-chan_, kok!" Len tahu semua ini mengarah ke mana, "Orang dewasa memang aneh!"

Rinto masih terlalu polos.

—

"Rin sekolahnya gimana?"

Rin duduk di kursi, sedangkan sang ayah memasak makan malam untuk mereka—Len, Rin, Rinto, dan dirinya. Leon selalu bertanya tentang putri pertamanya, tapi jawaban yang ia dapat hanya sebuah gerak perlahan dari kepala, atau pundak. Ia merasa bingung, juga bersalah.

"Rin_—_"

"_Tou-chan _peduli?" ia mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap mata biru yang sama dengan dirinya. Membagi kesinisan dengan sang ayah. Ia menyunggingkan senyum sinis untuk sang ayah. Menelan seluruh kegugupannya bulat-bulat untuk sang ayah. "Ke mana saja selama ini, _Tou-chan_? Sibuk? Dengan kekasih gelap, eh?" tawa yang sinis memenuhi atmosfer di ruangan itu.

Sang ayah berbalik, menatap biru lautan pada mata anaknya. Matanya yang tajam menjadi sedingin es saat menatap Rin. Maupun Rin dan Leon sama-sama memiliki tingkan kesinisan luar biasa.

"Dengan _**istriku**_ yang sedang _**hamil**_." Leon tersenyum, "Siapa yang mengajarimu kata-kata 'kekasih gelap'? Ibumu?"

"Oh, bukan!" Rin meninggikan suaranya. "_**Ayahku**_yang mengajarinya," ia membalas tatapan sang ayah. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong, selamat atas kehamilan _**istri**_anda, _Tuan_. Anak pertama?"

Tawanya yang berwibawa mengawali perkataannya. Tatapannya yang dingin melembut, "Bukan. Anak yang ketiga."

"Jangan anggap aku kakak dari anak kekasih gelapmu, _Tou-chan,"_ ia masih menahan tangis. Sungguh, ini bukan kemauannya. Ia ingin memeluk pria di depannya sekarang. "Aku hanya punya satu adik, _Tou-chan_."

Leon kembali dengan masakannya. "Mengapa kau begitu keras kepala, Rin? Padahal jika kau ikut _Tou-chan, _tiap hari kau bisa tidur di kasur ukuran besar, bermain sesuka hatimu, beli baju ini-itu, semuanya! Semuanya bisa kau lakukan!" berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk bersandiwara di depan anaknya selalu gagal. "_Tou-chan _ke sini untuk menemuimu dan Rinto! Bukan untuk bertengkar denganmu! Asta—"

"Apakah Prima-_san_ lebih cantik dari _Kaa-chan_?" pertanyaannya memotong perkataan sang ayah. Di balik punggung tegap yang lesu itu, ia mengingat kembali _istrinya_ di rumah. Anaknya ingin kejujuran, bukan? Maka ia mengangguk. "Apa yang _Tou-chan_ suka dari Prima-_san_?"

Karbondioksida berbaur dengan asap dari masakanya. "Dia muda, cantik, lucu, dan—entahlah. Pokoknya, dia cantik."

"Apakah _Kaa-chan_ jelek?"

"Tidak."

"Apa Prima-_san_ pintar memasak? Masakannya lebih enak dari _Kaa-chan_?"

"Tidak. Aku yang memasak," jeda mengambang, "Tapi jangan salah—"

"Lalu kenapa _Tou-chan_ meninggalkan _Kaa-chan_?"

Matanya tidak fokus. "Aku memang masih mencintai ibumu—sampai sekarang. Tapi ada beberapa hal di mana aku memilih Prima yang mendampingin sisa hidupku. Dia masih begitu muda. Tapi bukan itu yang aku nilai." Leon mengeratkan pegangannya pada spatula, "Karena dari awal, aku tidak menilai apa-apa. Tidak. Aku tidak membanding-bandingkan siapapun. Tidak Prima, juga tidak ibumu, sayang," ia mengambil satu tarikan napas, "Ibumu terlalu baik buatku. Dia tidak tergapai," ia melirik Rin melalui ekor matanya. Telinganya yang masih berfungsi bagus itu mendadak terasa seperti diiris saat mendengar isakan putrinya.

Ia masih ingat tangisan terakhirnya saat jatuh dari sepeda merah jambu miliknya dulu. Leon panik dan langsung mengangkatnya, menggendongnya sambil berlari ke dalam rumah, lalu mendudukannya di kursi. Obat merah dioleskan pada luka di lututnya. Saat itu, hati Leon ikut mencelos saat isakan anaknya makin menjadi-jadi. Saat selesai, tangan kecil sang putri menarik bajunya.

"Tou-chan_, Rin janji gak akan nangis lagi!_"

Lalu sekarang Rin mengingkari janjinya saat masih kecil.

Ia menangis menutupi mulutnya. Menekan bibirnya agar tidak keluar isakan yang lebih keras. Leon berbalik, ia berjalan ke arah Rin. Tangannya yang kekar mendekap Rin, berbagi kehangatan. Jarinya mengelus rambut pirang Rin.

"Maaf, Rin. Maaf." Ia telah gagal menjadi seorang ayah.

—

"Jadi kamu pacar Rin?"

Mendadak, Rin dan Len batuk bersamaan.

"_Tou-chan_!"

"Ng-nggak, om. Saya sama Rin baru kenal beberapa hari yang lalu. Saya bukan pacarnya. Saya nginep di sini karena ibu saya dan Rin kenal sangat baik."

"Ooh." Leon tersenyum kepada Rinto. "Kamu pake 'pengaman' gak?"

"_TOU-CHAN_!"

"Ya ampun, om. Walaupun saya berandal, saya gak berani buntingin anak orang, om. Suer. Buntingin kecoak aja saya belom, gimana saya mau buntingin anak orang om." Len mendadak panik. Sumpah demi apapun itu, dia belum pernah ngapa-ngapain Rin. Paling cuman ngajakin maen hantu-hantuan. Udah. Itu doang. Ngomong-ngomong, dia keceplosan bilang berandal ya? _Mati gue_.

"Kamu berandalan?" pandangan kaget ditujukan untuk Len.

"I-i-iya, om." Len menyusun pidatonya untuk meyakinkan ayah Rin, "Tapi suer kok om, saya bukan berandalan alay—eh, maksudnya beran—eh, salah om. Maksudnya, itu—anu, uuh... maap, om. Saya nggak pernah ngapa-ngapain Rin kok, om."

"_Tou-chan_, Len itu sebenernya baek. Dia bisa diandelin. Santai aja, _Tou-chan_."

Len melirik Rin. "Cuy, makasih ya."

"Sama-sama—" ia menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, "—cuy."

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**Author Time:  
**

* * *

**-****TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**Author** **Time**:

duh, maaf saya gak apdet-apdet! tugas sekolah banyak banget!

dis cepter, tentang ayah Rin. jadi ceritanya, si Rin punya orang tua yang cerai. ayahnya dateng daannn-begitulah! oke deh, sip itu aja. akhir kata...

review:)


End file.
